russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella in Wonderland' continues to threaten the fantaserye battle
April 4, 2014 Janella Salvador as Janella More than three months ago, IBC-13's fantasy series Janella in Wonderland continues to sizzle the No. 1 spot among the network's Top 30 programs, according to data from Kantar Media survey for the period of April 2 where the sexy side of Janella, wearing a black sando and portraying a young hot girl where she is pretty sexy girl before she jumped into the sea by turning into a mermaid. Janella in Wonderland posted a rating of 38.5% beating the fantaserye battle, the data said. Since it launched on Janaury 6, Janella in Wonderland, which has started the fantaserye craze of IBC-13, the government-sequestered network will transform into the third giant network and regained the glory days from the 70s and 80s to the millennials. The fantasy series is topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale. The popularity of Janella in Wonderland, aired at 7;45 p.m. slot daily, has also dominate the fantaserye battle and eventually turning into a mermaid battle in March 17. IBC sales and marketing department head Tessie Taylor interested that the fantasy series gained to the top with IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, in which the episodes continue to focus the story about mermaids and sea creatures while it targets some young viewers for children and teenagers. Taylor also gaining IBC-13 to submit their episodes of Janella in Wonderland when the story about the mermaid tale under the sea. With the frenzy over Janella in Wonderland, GMA Network also recently aired the telefantasya Kambal Sirena and ABS-CBN aired the Mars Ravlo TV classic Dyesebel. opposite the hit fantaserye of IBC-13. "The IBC management team is being extremely pleased with the ratings of Janella in Wonderland. We are very proud of this achievement. We would like to recognize and thank our viewers for the support. Thank you very much for the trust you have given us. Rest assured that IBC-13 will come out with more quality drama serials like Janella in Wonderland to provide the viewers more exciting habit on TV." According to episode teasers, merchaidising plugs and commercial spots for IBC-13, the fantaserye battle of ABS-CBN and GMA will revolve the mermaid story. Kantar Media's overnight ratings for April 2 showed Janella in Wonderland beat its previous all-time high rating and now posed an all-time high rating 41.7% rating nationwide. In its 7:45 p.m. timeslot, Janella in Wonderland continues to beat ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (starring Anne Curtis) and GMA's Kambal Sirena (starring Louise delos Reyes), which are only received 31.7% and 15.3%. In terms of ratings during that survey week were other IBC-13 programs, such as evening soaps. These included Cristine Reyes-starrer teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo has a 31.7% rating, edging out with Ikaw Lamang had a 26.6% rating and Carmela with only 16.7%. IBC-13's Express Balita had a 30.4% rating last Wednesday (April 2). TV Patrol and 24 Oras posted with 25.2% and 12.9%, respectively. TreseBella primetime telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) topbilled by Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, garnered with 20.4% rating, besting Julia Barretto-starrer Mirabella and G''MA Sinebabad: Barbi Maid In The Philippines'' which got a ratings game of only 16.4% and 6.3%. IBC-13's first-ever kiligserye (a mix of light drama and romantic comedy), Only Me and You, which stars Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, had only with 12.6% rating. Its counterpart on ABS-CBN's The Legal Wife and GMA's Rhodora X had a 18.4% and 13.8%.